


and their love is soft and easy, like an autumn's day

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ArchieRonnie, F/M, more... fluff, varchie, who knows - Freeform, will i ever stop with the fluff ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: varchie being cute, I seriously don't know how to describe it as them being cute and in love.





	and their love is soft and easy, like an autumn's day

It’s just one of those really nice mornings. It’s an Autumn’s day, a light breeze floating through their apartment, not too hot that it’s uncomfortable or too cold that you shiver. It’s just  _ right _ .

And when Veronica finds Archie in the kitchen making their coffees, or her coffee and his mocha, that’s how she’d describe him. With his bright orange hair, matching the fallen leaves outside. His comforting presence so easy going, not too much, not too little. His body that hers fits so perfectly in, it’s _ just right _ .

She approaches him softly, but just as she reaches for him - opts for his phone on the counter instead. One swipe later and she’s in, he has no password. Of course he doesn’t. He is Archie all trust and no secrets.

She’s scrolling through his music gallery when he turns around, sees her and that soft smile forms on his face. It’s one of her favourites, he’s morning smiles. It’s a smile untouched by the world outside, so lazy and pure and only hers. 

He brings his coffee mug up to his lips when he hears the beginnings of one of his songs, a soft acoustic melody filling the room. When his eyes land on her, he sees her smiling at the phone and mentally says thank you. To God, to the universe, to whatever made this - them, her possible. 

She’s swaying her hips slowly, the tune carrying her and he can’t help but watch her and feel his love for her spread through his body. A hand runs through her hair as she yawns, the sight of it causing Archie to sigh.

“Morning, pretty girl,” he says, placing both of their mugs next to his phone.

She hums the opening words to his song in response, the words “Raven hair, iridescent eyes. Little did I know, she’d be my demise,” engraved in her memory.

Archie doesn’t join her, he enjoys her. He revels in watching her moving swiftly, his t-shirt following seconds behind every oscillation of her hips. It doesn’t take much too figure out that his t-shirt would be huge on her, emphasizing how petite she is - but it still does something to him, seeing her in his clothes. Something that makes his body react in the most intimate and simultaneously, most innocent of ways.

She’s so beautiful. So damn beautiful. Especially like this, without a single care in the world. Sometimes he sees glimpses of 17 year old Veronica, a remarkable girl carrying the weight of the world on shoulders which shouldn’t of had to bear it. He still wonders in amazement how she managed to handle it, a feud with her father; a boyfriend in jail; owning a speakeasy and trying to make amends with her friends for the sins of her father. She was truly something out of myths, a warrior. Strength in the face of struggles, wit in the face of weakness. 

And now here she was, two years later, happy. The fact that he played even the smallest of roles in that happiness makes him grin.

She’s singing the chorus when he feels her presence enter his space, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

 

_ “You got me, you got me yearning to drink in the whiskey of your eyes _

_ I wanna roam the map of your body, discover your secrets - your lows and your highs _

_ Got me on my knees, ready to worship, ready to pray _

_ Baby, you’re my temple, my soul salvation everyday  _

_ Cause you’re my saving grace _

_ There through every battle I face  _

_ My safe space” _

 

And before she can launch into the second verse, he can’t stop himself. She’s just so cute, he dips his head, both hands cradling her face and kisses her.

It’s light and feather soft, and the abruptness of it causes her to giggle. One of Archie’s favourite sounds.

“You taste like mocha,” she whispers against his lips.

He opens his mouth to tell her that her coffee is getting cold on the counter but is stopped when she bites his bottom lip. The action throwing off his thought process and ability to produce words, only a moan leaving his lips as a response.

He places his hands on the back of her thighs, and as usual - their bodies move insync. Like a choreographed dance, one that’s sultry and sweet, rushed and relaxed all at once.

Carrying her to the counter closest to them, his mouth is attached to her neck. Nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin there, eliciting moans and the tightening of her grip on his hair.

“Archie.”

“Yes?” he asks, setting her on the counter and moving his hands to her waist.

“I am so lucky to have found you,” the way she says it - breathlessly, he feels a shiver running down his spine.

He can’t find the write words, the words to properly articulate exactly how lucky he feels, so he settles for the simple option, “Ditto.”

Her laughter engulfs him and he can no longer resist, kissing her. Hard. They’ve long moved past the point where their tongues battle for dominance, they’re accustomed to the behaviours of the other, familiar with how the other’s body responds to these intimacies. His hands have journeyed up the sides her body and her face and is now deeply entangled with her onyx waves, her legs wrapping themselves around him, creating a friction between them that can only lead to one thing.

She draws his bottom lip in between her teeth and the guttural moan he lets out is music to her ears. He, however, doesn’t let her enjoy her small victory for long as he takes control of the situation by pulling away and doing the thing he always does. He stares into her eyes, looking at her as if all the secrets to the universe could be found within her. And truly, he thinks it could. She bites her lip in response, him looking at her so deeply always leaving her thoughtless. His pupils dilate at this, moving to caress her lips with his own. The kiss is soft and sweet for about a minute before it turns into its predecessor. They’re in that position for a while, ravishing each other on the counter-top when the ginger pulls away.

“Back to the bedroom?” he asks.

She nods before pulling him for another kiss, and it’s in this position that they make their way up to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing this it was so cute 
> 
> kudos are bomb, comments are so so appreciated. thank you for your support x
> 
> till the next one,  
> arrivederci .
> 
> (also yes, the lyrics are original, i'm sorry)


End file.
